Gravity Falls The Movie: Gideon's Revenge
by NakedStache
Summary: Collab with Psycho Delic263
1. Chapter 1

3m agoAt Gravity Falls maximum security prison, Lil' Gideon is sitting in his cell, and drawing chalk pictures of Dipper and Mabel on the wall, and then crossing them off with an x.  
>"What a way to live." he said in his cute little western voice. "Plus, once I get outta here, I can get my revenge on Stanford, ho ho ho, and Dipper. Double! Ho ho ho! I'll fix them! Turning my darling Mabel against me, stealing my journal, and then jamming me into the hoosegow! I'll get even with them all! I WILL! I WILL!" Gideon slams his fist onto the eye drawing he drew, and it glows an eery blue. Gideon steps back in fright, and all of a sudden, everything turns black and white, and Bill Cipher appears.<br>"Clearly someone is desperate for revenge." he said mischievously. "But none to worry. We still have that deal. How's about I give you something to get your revenge on the Pines family, and then you fulfill your end of the bargain like you promised me before?"  
>Gideon thinks for a moment, brightens up with an evil grin and says "If it involves getting me out of this cell, it's a deal!"<br>The two shake hands, and everything goes back to normal color. Gideon wakes up, and finds that he is wearing an amulet like the one he used to destroy Dipper before. He smirks, blasts the door open with the amulet's power, flies out, and whispers devious "I'm coming for you, Pines."  
>-Psycho Delic263<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well I had a different way of Gideon breaking out but, ok.

Gideon saw Dipper in the shack. Dipper laughed at the comic he was reading. Garflied. 'Ugh A classic freaking comic' Gideon thought. He walked to The Mystery Shack in a epic costume. He entered and said "Mr. Stan are you hiring, My name is Bill?" He asked. "How much will you work for?" Stan asked. "25 cents" Gideon/Bill said. "Your hired" Stan said. 'Haha' Gideon thought.

-NakedStache


	3. Chapter 3

Up in the attic, Dipper is finished reading the Garfield comic, and he sets it down on his bed.  
>"Whoa, man. That cat is a riot." he said laughing.<br>"DIPPER! WE HAVE A NEW WORKER AT THE SHACK! COME HELP HIM CHOP THE WOOD IN HALF FOR THE FIRE PLACE!" shouted Stan from downstairs.  
>Dipper groans, and heads downstairs to meet the new worker. When he sees the new worker, he begins to get suspicious, considering that the new worker reminds him of someone he knew.<br>"Hello there, my name is Bill. Where do we start?" Gideon/Bill said excitedly.  
>"Uh, we start outside where the wood pile is. It's just outside the door of the gift shop, past...Wendy." Dipper said awkwardly.<br>"Huh?"  
>"I mean, right past the counter in the gift shop. Ha ha." said Dipper nervously and sweating. "I didn't say Wendy. She's cool and all. It's not I'm still in love with her even after she let me down easy." Dipper quickly runs outside. GideonBill gets a ruthless sinister and evil plan.  
>-Psycho Delic263<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

'God Dang It Dipper You messed up your Freindship with Bill! Wait he laughed that evil Lil' Gideon laugh. Gideon once made a deal with Bill! GIDEON!' Dipper thought. Gideon could hear Dipper's Thought and Dipper couldn't hear his. 'Idiot' Gideon/Bill thought. As they chopped up the wood (they sucked at it). "Need any help boys?" Wendy said. "No!" Dipper said.

-NakedStache


	5. Chapter 5

Gideon sees the perfect opportunity to kidnap Wendy, and using the power from the amulet Bill gave him, he pushes Dipper back into a tree. Wendy looks on in shock.  
>"Perhaps Wendy can help you with that tree behind you!" said Gideon maniacally. "Or on second thought, let me help you with that! TIMBER!" Using the amulet's power, Gideon cuts the tree down, and uses telekinesis to make it fall on Dipper. Dipper manages to get out of the way just before the tree could hit him.<br>"Dipper!" shouted Wendy worried. She runs over to help Dipper, but before she can reach him, Gideon lifts her up with telekinesis, and takes off his disguise. Wendy is shocked by this, but her shock quickly turns into anger. "YOU LITTLE FREAK!"  
>"I know. I am little, aren't I?" said Gideon kindly. "That's why they call me Lil' Gideon. People have a hard time saying no to me, but apparently, he doesn't. So now, I will get my revenge on him!" Gideon flies towards the forest, still using telekinesis on Wendy, and pulling her with him.<br>"DIPPER! HELP!" she shouted, just before she and Gideon disappear into the forest. Dipper gets up, and sees Gideon kidnapping Wendy.  
>"WENDY!" shouted Dipper in fright and worry. Tears begin to form in his eyes.<br>-Psycho Delic263


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper ran into the woods after Wendy. "Hey Gideon! I've got a deal for you!" Dipper yelled in a impression of Bill Cipher's voice. Gideon came thinking in was Bill Cipher. Dipper went to kick him but Gideon dropped Wendy and head far away. "Are you ok?" Dipper asked Wendy. "Yes" Wendy said. Gideon laughed. Dipper ran after him. And Wendy followed Dipper.

-NakedStache


	7. Chapter 7

Gideon runs over to the deepest part of the forest, and through a bush. He starts to talk to himself "They'll catch up with me soon! What to do!"  
>Everything goes black and white again, and Bill Cipher appears again. If he had a face, he'd probably be smiling mischievously right now.<br>"Alright. Don't blow a blood vessel, kid. Ya still need to do your half of the bargain. I need your hands to do something very important for me."  
>"Deal! I'll help you if you help me destroy the Pines!" said Gideon desperate. He shakes Bill's blue flamed hand, and asks "What do you need my hands for?"<br>"Only...THIS!" shouted Bill, throwing himself at Gideon, and forcing his spirit out of his body. Gideon is shocked by this utter betrayal.  
>"WHAT! WHAT IS THIS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" shouted Gideon angrily.<br>Bill gets up laughing maniacally and says "You idiot! I never wanted to help you destroy the Pines family! I was using you, so that I can destroy them myself! HA HA HA HA HA! Oh, and by the way, you're Mabel never liked you. Believe me, I never tell a lie. I"M OVER HERE, BOY!"  
>"You traitor! I'll get you back for this! You'll pay dearly for what you've done!" shouted Gideon angrily at Bill.<br>"Oh, sure. You'll do that. But how can you get back at me...when you don't exist?" Bill said creepily, running off into the forest.  
>-Psycho Delic263<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Gideon picked up a piece of grass. He found out a long time ago Ghosts needed a human item to held by them, the ghosts, for the humans for them to hear the ghost. "Dipper, Wendy Bill took my body!" Gideon yelled. "It has happened at Mabel's Sock Play" Dipper said out loud. "Oh ok" Wendy said.

-NakedStache


	9. Chapter 9

At the Mystery Shack, Bill is climbing up the ladder to the secret hangout. There, he uses the amulet he gave Gideon to lift the totem pole out of the ground. Just when he was about to hit the Mystery Shack with it, Dipper and Wendy come out of the bushes.  
>"Not so fast, Bill!" shouted Dipper. "We're not gonna let you destroy the shack!"<br>"Destroy the shack? Why would I do that? I'm trying to destroy YOU!" Bill shouted maniacally, about to slam the totem pole onto them, but they jump out of the way just in time. Gideon watches this, and gets an idea that might just work. Gideon flies up to Bill.  
>"You should consider giving me my body back if ya know what's good for you!" he shouted threateningly.<br>"What can ya do to stop me, Eye Star? Look at you!" said Bill mockingly. While he is mocking Gideon, Dipper and Wendy head into the mystery shack, and climb up the ladder to the hangout, and sneak up on Bill. "You've got nothing! No body, no chance! Face it! You'll never stop me!"  
>Dipper pushes Bill off the hangout spot, and he rolls off the roof, onto the ground. From all the pressure, Bill flies out of the body and retreats. Gideon flies over to his body and takes it back. He wakes up, feeling dizzy. Dipper offers Gideon a hand while smiling. Gideon looks at Dipper for a while, thinks about how he saved his body, smiles, and accepts the offered hand. Dipper helps Gideon up and Gideon says "Thank you."<br>-Psycho Delic263


End file.
